


president of the drama club and prick extraordinaire

by faedemon



Series: youth becomes you, i swear it [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eridan Ampora is an Incel, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Humanstuck, Ice Cream, Sort Of, Unhealthy Friendship, Unrequited Crush, girls supporting girls, referring to fef n eridan, the girls are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedemon/pseuds/faedemon
Summary: “He’s just soinfuriating!” Feferi yells, though it’s muffled by the fabric. With a huff, she sits up, hugs the pillow to her chest, and turns around to lean against the headboard. “I try so hard to be nice to him, but he’s so difficult to deal with! He doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, he can’t read a room, he thinks ‘no’ means ‘yes’ and heasked me out in front of the entire school!” She lifts the pillow, presses it to her face, and screams again.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes & Terezi Pyrope, Feferi Peixes & Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon & Feferi Peixes, Unrequited Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes
Series: youth becomes you, i swear it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	president of the drama club and prick extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a series but can be read pretty much totally standalone!

Vriska’s lying on her side, head propped up on her hand, watching Feferi Peixes, head of the swim team and three-time gold medalist, scream with feeling into her pillow over one Eridan Ampora.

“He’s really not worth this, hot stuff,” Terezi says from where she sits on the floor, leaned up against the bed Vriska and Feferi share. “That loser had it coming.”

“He’s just so _infuriating_!” Feferi yells, though it’s muffled by the fabric. With a huff, she sits up, hugs the pillow to her chest, and turns around to lean against the headboard. “I try so hard to be nice to him, but he’s so difficult to deal with! He doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, he can’t read a room, he thinks ‘no’ means ‘yes’ and he _asked me out in front of the entire school_!” She lifts the pillow, presses it to her face, and screams again.

“If it makes you feel any better, no one’s going to focus on you. They’re all going to be laughing at him,” Vriska says, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “Nobody’s gonna be mad at you for turning him down. Except the other incels, of course, but who gives a fuck about what Cronus Ampora thinks?”

“Runs in the family,” Terezi comments, making Vriska snicker.

“You’re right, I know that, I just…” Feferi sighs, bringing a hand to her cheek. “I’m really tired of having to pick up his pieces, you know?”

“So drop him,” Vriska says flatly, staring her down. “You literally do not have to deal with his bullshit if you don’t want to. You’ve got all these other irons in the fire, sweet-cheeks, you certainly don’t need him on top of it!”

“Yeah, what was it? Head of the swim team, vice president of the student council, strong contender for valedictorian, member of NHS? Fef, you don’t need him on your plate, too.” Terezi tosses aside the nail file she’d been fidgeting with and crawls up onto the bed to join her and Vriska. “You need some girl time. Come on, we can call up ’Radia and Nep and go commit arson or something.”

“Not sure that’s the kind of girl time she needs, ’Rez, as much as the idea appeals to me.” Vriska reaches out to pat Feferi’s knee. “But for real, we can grab them and go out for ice cream or something.”

Feferi’s smiling at them both, teary and near-blinding in her affection. “Ice cream? In November?”

“Why not?” Terezi says, and Feferi laughs wetly.

“You know what? Sure.”

Aradia ends up being occupied, but Nepeta’s eager to come along, and they head to an ice cream parlor in town. None of them know the owner, but Terezi’s older sister Latula works there, and slides them more free samples than they’re technically allowed to take. Only once Terezi has tried veritably the whole array of flavors does she decide on the exact same thing she always gets: cherry sherbet.

“Real imaginative, TZ,” Vriska deadpans, staring at Terezi’s cherry-flavored slush over her own cone of black raspberry, topped with black bat-shaped sprinkles—leftovers from the Halloween season that the shop is desperately trying to get rid of.

“Aw, Vriska, don’t be rude,” Nepeta says. She stands to the side, next to Feferi, licking at her comparatively plain cone of French vanilla. She grimaces as Vriska bites into her ice cream before carrying on. “C’mon, let’s sit.”

They Feferi pick their spot, a small booth in the corner of the shop, next to a wide window that lets in what little sun November is offering. Nepeta slides in next to Feferi, Vriska and Terezi across from them, and after a moment of eating ice cream in silence, Vriska starts talking.

“So, Fef, the council has made a decision. It’s that Eridan Ampora is a bitch, he doesn’t deserve you, and you should stop being friends with him,” she says flatly.

“I’m sorry, what council?” Feferi blurts out in bewilderment.

“Me and TZ, obviously, plus Nep since she’s here. But you’re avoiding the issue. Really, Feferi, why do you keep him around?”

All three of them stare at Feferi, whose gaze slides over to look out the window as she stabs the bubblegum ice cream in her cup repeatedly with a spoon. “We’ve been friends since we were kids, Vriska. I’ve known him since he was in diapers.”

“And?”

Feferi turns back to her, her brows creased. “What do you mean ‘and?’”

“I mean so what? Just because your mom and his dad put you in a play group or some shit together doesn’t mean you owe him anything,” Vriska says bluntly. As Feferi flounders for something to say, Nepeta pipes up.

“Fef, do you like Eridan?” she asks simply.

“I care about him,” Feferi replies after a moment of hesitation. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings more than I already have.” Nepeta shakes her head.

“I didn’t ask if you care. I asked _do you like him_?”

Feferi’s mouth opens and closes as she searches for something to say. “What’s the difference?” she eventually asks weakly.

“Do you enjoy being around him? Do you like talking to him? Does it make you happy, to care about him?” Nepeta presses. Terezi and Vriska both listen to them sharply.

“I—well, no, but—” Feferi says, and at that, Terezi cuts her off.

“Feferi, you’re supposed to like your friends, you know. If you don’t like them, there’s no point in making an effort,” she says flatly, pointing her spoon in Feferi’s general direction. Vriska resists the urge to correct her gesture, sensing in a rare moment of self-awareness that now probably isn’t the time.

“But I’m his best friend,” Feferi mumurs sadly.

“Fuck him,” Vriska snaps. “He tried to manipulate you into a relationship by pressuring you with the entire school as an audience. _Fuck_ him. He can find other friends!”

“And if he can’t, it’s probably because he doesn’t deserve any,” Nepeta says matter-of-factly. Terezi grins toothily in agreement.

“I’d feel guilty,” Feferi protests, though without much passion.

“Eat your guilt,” Terezi advises sagely, spooning cherry sherbet into her mouth a little too viciously—a clump plops on her lap and she curses while Vriska openly laughs at her. Nepeta kindly offers her a napkin.

“Look, Fef, we can’t tell you what to do. But from me to you, girl-to-girl? _He is not worth your time._ You have enough to be stressed about, and if he’s only gonna cause you grief, he’s not worth keeping around,” Vriska says, leveling Feferi with a serious gaze.

Feferi looks back, meeting her eyes. That’s the thing about Feferi Peixes—even in as uncomfortable a situation as this, she’s never been one to run from something. She meets Vriska’s gaze head-on and listens, even as guilt squirms in her gut, and Vriska can’t help but be proud of her.

“I’ll think about it,” Feferi says, which, for her, is as good as an acquiescence.

“Yes!” Terezi crows in triumph, holding up a hand for a high-five that Vriska automatically returns. Nepeta smiles, shaking her head at them.

“Alright, that’s enough Ampora talk,” Nepeta says, kicking Terezi’s shin under the table before turning to Feferi with a sly expression. “So, _I_ heard you and Sollux Captor have been talking.”

Feferi blushes, and Vriska shrieks with laughter as Terezi hounds her for information. Nepeta sticks her tongue out playfully while Feferi groans good-naturedly. Latula, behind the counter, glares them down, but they don’t shut up, their giddy laughter slowly becoming a backtrack for the other customers as ice cream exchanges hands, and the November sun sinks low in the sky.

When the girls leave the shop an hour later, Feferi walks with her head a little higher.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't hate eridan but he isn't a good friend to fef and i stand by that. eridan should talk to aradia tbh she'd set him straight and maybe help him develop healthy communication skills.
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment if u liked this <3


End file.
